(HELL)O Sunbae
by littleeeeeee
Summary: [CH 3/END APDETTTT] Jimin ketemu Min Yoongi. ketua disiplin baru disekolahnya. BTS Ficts MinYoon
1. Chapter 1

Title : (HELL)O Suunbae

.

Genre :

Romance, humor

.

Main Cast :

Yoongi

Jimin

.

Rating : T

.

Other Cast :

BTS MEMBER and maybe other

.

Length :

Twoshoot/Threeshoot

.

TETERETTERET~ Naega che chalakka

Bel sekolah gue bunyi. Edan emang ya bel lagunya 2ne1. Oke kita kenalan dolooo gue Park Jimin you can call me Jimin cukup Jimin aja gausah pake hensem.. itu udah fakta ko *kibas poni*. Gue cowok paling sekseh sejagad Bangtan SHS... and then...

"AAAAA JIMINIHH AAA!"

"PARK JIMIN JADIIN GUE ISTRI LO!"  
"AAA JIMIN LO BERSINAR BANGET"

"JIMIN AAAA JIMIN JADIIN GUE PACAR LO"

"ANJIR APAAN LO JIMIN MILIK GUE"  
"ENAK AJE GUE"  
"GUE"  
"GUE"  
"GUE"

PRAK GEDEBUG DUNG CES TERETET

dan mulai lah adu jotos dua cewek yang katanya sih mengklaim gue sebagai milik mereka. Rempong elah-_-

"Samlekum bang... kusut amet muke lo.. ngapadah?" tanya seorang Jung Hoseok kepada sahabat sehidup matinya itu.

"Brisik lo autis..." ucap Jimin  
"Sensi bener dah lo-_- ngapasi? Masih pagi Min"

"Biasa.. Pens gue" ucap jimin yang langsung bete pas mau cerita

"Ampun deh pasti adu jotos lagi-_- anarkis bener dah... stori stori lah sama teman mu yg hensem ini"

"Cuih... kaga ah betmut gue."

"Serah lo dah."

Hoseok yang katanya punya nama gaul Jehop yang kadang demen banget ketawa di pinggir toilet yang kalo nguap itu loker sekolah aje bisa masuk. Iye dia temen gue bespren gue. Gangerti gue kenapa bisa temenan ama manusia absurd satu ini. padahal gue sama dia bertolak belakang banget.

"Jim..." panggil Jehop

"Min.." Panggil Jehop lagi

"Park Jimin..." panggil jehop

"EH KUTU SADAR WOYY!" akhirnya Jehop esmosi men. Dan dia tereak.. dikuping Jimin sampe muncrat.

"eh copot.. copet eh salah copot.. paan si autis! Ngagetin aje elah.." Jimin nyahutin. Jehop mau peingsan aje rasanya  
"lo dari tadi gasadar-sadar men.. gue udah manggil elo 20 kali"  
"lebe lo ah-_-" Jimin pun lanjut melamun lagi. Jehop iseng nyolek-nyolek.

"sial! Ada apaan si?"

"Kaga iseng aje." Dalam hitungan ketiga. Muka gantengnya Jehop berubah jadi tapak sepatu Jimin

"Sialan.. bau sepatu lo.. katanya aje pangeran sekolah sepatu kaga dicuci seminggu" ni orang sebiji doang bikin esmosi tingkat dewa ye lama-lama minta gue banjur juga ye. Greget bener tapi gue tetep anggep dia bespren gue lah.

"Eh cabe... ini sepatu baru dicuci tauk-_-"

"kapan?"

"2 bulan yang lalu"

"Sialan" Jehop langsung ngegaplok gue make sandal jepit yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun. Ampe kencan ama taehyung –pacar Jehop- itu sendal dia bawa. Entah mungkin itu pelet yang dia pake buat bikin si Taehyung betah lama-lama sama orang macem Jehop.

"sial lo lebih anarkis men" ucap Jimin sambil ber-datar-ria

BRAKKK

"edan copot mak copot" latah Jimin. Jehop berfacepalm

"cih ganteng-ganteng latah malu-maluin lo-_-"

"diem."

"pagi anak-anak hari ini kalian akan periksa kedisiplinan. Harap untuk bersiap. Yoongi-ssi silahkan masuk"

Seketika dunia rasanya berhenti. Liat itu mata sipit bulan sabitnye, tubuh semampai kaya gitar spanyol, kaya rebana arab lah. Rambut kecoklatan, bibir tipis minta dicivok, jari-jari lentik, terus dia senyum dooohh mau mati aja gue liat ini orang. Cakep bener..

"Eh min... lo ngences"

Gue buru-buru sadar dan langsung ngelapin nces gue. Malu kan didepan kecengan gitu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Min Yoongi imnida.. Hari ini saya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan yang baru akan memeriksa kalian. Dimohon untuk berdiri." Suaranya merdu banget men. Gue sih cuman poker face aje pan biar keliatan cool gitu.

"silahkan Yoongi-ssi kau bisa langsung memeriksa semua siswa-siswi disini."

"Gamsahamnida.. Kwon seongsanim"

Doi mulai jalan meriksain sebiji demi sebiji manusia dikelas gue. Jalannya anggun bener udah kaya di pelem-pelem gitu. Rasanya serrrrrrrrrr... kalo gue ga nahan diri nih yee udah pingsan sambil bersimbah darah gue. Doi berdiri disebelah Jehop. Dia mulai benerin kacamatanya. Dia sedikit dongak buat liat dasi jehop.. gue liat lehernya ternyata adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kudas.. enggak salah fokus ada leher putih mulus kek perosotan. Azoooyyy seketika gue...

"Saem, Sunbae.. izin ke toilet.."

Gue mimisan liat pemandangan tadi. Langsung ngacir aja gue kek kuda. Abis gue bersihin sisa-sisa darah di idung sekseh gue. Gue langsung balik ke kekelas.

"eh Min.. lo kenape mimisan gitu?" tanya Jehop

"you know lah... gapeka bener si."

"oh ketua disiplin baru itu ya? Cakep sih.." ucap Jehop sambil senyum mesum. Jijay gue

"Jehop lo ga minat ngembat gebetan gue pan? Bilangin taehyung neh."

"set dah tukang ngadu... kagak lah taetae numer unooo"

Si Jehop langsung nebar kisbai ke gue. Gue natep horor muka dia.

"bro"

"paan?"

"jigong lo muncrat pas kisbeh"

"anjirr... ampuni dirikuh yang terlampau tamvan ini"

Rasanya dunia menggelap seketika.

TETERETTERETTT~ pi el ei wai bi o wai bi o wai

Dooh ini apalagi bel sekolanya absurd bener. Gangerti gue ama kepsek disini. Udah ah daripada mikirin bel mending jajan gue.

"Mpok.. nasi rendang satu ama jus alpuket ye.."

"okedeh mas Chim.." gue langsung merinding gimana gitu.. gila aje mpok nya ngicepin gue.. untung kagak lepas itu bulu mata palsunye.

"Mpok bulu mata nya jatoh tuh?"

"aduuuh mas Chim merhatiin ajadeh mumumu~"

"amit-amit" gue langsung ngacir ngambil makanan gue sebelum gue dimakan sama tu mpok kantin. Gue nggak paham sama semua orang disini.

"Ciye Yoongi ketua Komdis baru. Kalo ketua komdis cimidh macem gini sih gue bakalan ngelanggar aturan terus. Biar ditegur sama Yoongi." Cerocos namja tinggi sambil jalan lewatin meja gue. Yoongi sih mesem-mesem aje digodain.

UHUK

"Eh lo gak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Yoongi nanya ke gue yang masih asik keselek kentang pedes yang dibeli Jehop. Jangan-jangan dia gak ikhlas lagi.

Gue langsung nyari-nyari jus gue. Terus gue seruput (?) sampe abis. Apapula itu cowok ngegodain Yoongi sunbae. Setelah tenggorokan gue tenang (?) gue langsung senyum manis ke Yoongi sunbae. Tapi dari mukanya kek nya dia enek.

"Oh gapapa kok sunbae hehe"

"tapi muka lo sampe merah gitu. Mending lo minum air putih jangan nyedot jus. Nih buat lo" Yoongi sunbae langsung ngelempar botol yang isinya air *yaiyalah* ke arah gue. Gue langsung senyum mesum –salah- senyum manis maksut nya.

"Thanks sunbae nanti gue ganti"

"Ck.. gausah lah toh cuma aer doang. Haha yaudah gue cabut ya." Yoongi sunbae langsung pergi sama temen nya. Yang gue denger temennya tadi bilang 'lo kok baik banget sih' 'ngapain lo nolongin dia?' 'ih apaan padahal gue pengen liat dia keselek biji alpuketnya' mereka nista parah.

Pas gue nengok ternyata Yoongi sunbae juga nengok eh terus dia senyum bro. DIA SENYUMIN GUE AAAAAAAAA mo pingsan aje gue. Ini bidadari nyasar apa ya ke sekolaan absurd kek begini.. subhanallah...

"Min... Jimin..." rasanya ada yang manggil-manggil gue.. makin semriwing aje gue..

"PARK JIMIN sadar woy" dan itu ternyata suara Jehop yang membuyarkan segala bayangan gue (?) terhadap Min Yoongi

"apaan si?" Gue cengo sambil garuk-garuk kepala gara-gara ketombean. Jorok emang.

"eh masa katanya Namjoon sunbae mau nembak Yoongi sunbae" Jehop curhat pake muka yang... susah lah jelasinnya.

"hah?" belom konek gue.

"KIM NAMJOON SUNBAE MAU NEMBAK YOONGI SUNBAE" Jehop tereak ampe tumveh tumveh *apaini*

BRUK

Jimin pingsan sodara-sodara. Jehop pun syok liat temennya pingsan. Akhirnya dia gotong deh si Jimin ke UKS. Sendirian...

3 hours later *tsah*

Gue bangun gara-gara nyium bau busuk disekitar sini. Pelan-pelan gue buka mata dan yang gue liat itu kaos kaki keramat Jehop didepan muka gue.

"JEHOP KALO LO MASIH MAU IDUP SINGKIRIN BENDA LAKNAT ITU DAR MUKA GUE" gue teriak sambil syok berat. Kenapa dari sekian banyak bau-bauan yang ada di dunia ini harus kaos kakinya Jehop yang sadarin gue.

"Dasar lebay. Itu Cuma kaos kaki Park, lagian lo gak bangun-bangun sih" Jehop dengan watadosnya ngelempar itu kaos kaki.

"Haaah" rasanya pupus semua kehidupan gue. Yoongi sunbae pasti lebih milih Namjoon sunbae. Secara mereka sama-sama terkenal. Biarpun gue juga terkenal sih tapikan tetep aja.

"Nape mas. Yoongi sunbae ya ?" Jehop nanya sambil ngutak-ngatik hape barunya.

Gue Cuma bisa ngangguk ga nafsu (?) buat naggepin Jehop. Rasanya gue udah gak punya sumber kehidupan lagi *lebai*

"Gue mau mati aja rasanya" Jehop kek nya syok banget denger omongan gue. Iya gue ngelantur.

"Jim.. lo baru ketemu dia tadi pagi terus denger dia ditembak lo mau mati sekarang ? konyol ah lo.. masih banyak yang bisa lo pacarin Jim.. masa stuck disatu orang doang si." Kata-kata Jehoop menohok hati gue yang terdalam (?)

"Gausah sotau deh lu. Wikipedia juga bukan maen narik kesimpulan aje. Gue udah sering ketemu sama Yoongi sunbae asal lo tau gue itu ketemu sama dia 3 tahun yang lalu. Dulu rutin gue ketemuan sama dia. Dan abis itu dia ngilang gitu aja. Gue nyari-nyari dia ampe bebusa gak ketemu-ketemu. 3 taun bukan waktu yang sebentar men. Bukan seminimalisnya upil lo yang suka lo peperin ke kolong meja bro. Sakittttt nih sakittt" Jehop cengo Jimin ngomong panjang terus gak pake jeda. Dan apa hubungannya sama upil Jehop ?

EHEM

BRAKK

"eh copot copot" gue syok berat.

"Cih masih aja latah" Jehop langsung berfacepalm ria.

"PARK JIMIN!"

"hah?"

TBC

A/N : ANNYEONG! SAYA KEMBALI MEMBAWA FICT MINYOON HUU YEEAAH (?) maafin banget ya animal belom dilanjut duh saya gak ada inspirasi. terus ff ini pas aku baca ulang kok agak aneh ya ? tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa.. review sangat berarti untuk saya karena review membuat sayang semangat hehe terimakasih love you sarangeeeekk :*


	2. Chapter 2

SEBELUMNYA :

EHEM

BRAKK

"eh copot copot" gue syok berat.

"Cih masih aja latah" Jehop langsung berfacepalm ria.

"PARK JIMIN!"

"hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hah?"

TES  
"jorok lo"

"HAH HEH HAH HEH PARK JIMIN JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG LO GANTENG LO NGUTANG DI KANTIN YA !"

Oh kirain Yoongi hyung dateng eh taunya cabe-cabean dateng nagihin duit jus alpuket tadi.

"Lo memupuskan harapan gue baek"

"hah?" Baekhyun cengo

"cabe nih gue bayar.. cepet pergi sana" jehop langsung narik duit abis itu diupilin –salah- dikasihin ke baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung ngibrit kek ayam lagi sawan (?) eh apa beneran sawan ? entah hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Jimin..."

...

"Park Jimin.."

"MIN KEBAKARAN MIN KEBAKARAN!"

"EH COPET EH SALAH COPET MANA API MANA KEBAKARAN YOONGI CALON PACAR TERSEKSI MESTI DISELAMETIN"

Jehop cengo. Segitu cintanya Jimin ampe latah aja nyebut-nyebut Yoongi? Ampe mikir mesum pula...

Jimin masih gerak-gerak gelisah kek orok lagi step (?)

"Min gak ada api min... udah min jan kek orang ayan gitu min.. WOI PARK JIMIN SADAR BLOON!"

PLAKK

"ADAWWWW"

Jehop yang geregetan pun langsung nabok Jimin. Pake napsu pake banget. Ampe ada tapaknya di pipi si Jimin.

"Sakit bego-_-"

"ya abis gak sadar-sadar..."

"IYE HOP TAPI GAK MAKE NABOK JUGA KELES INI PIPI BELOM DICIUM YOONGI SUNBAE UDEH DITABOK DULUAN"

"Mimpi aje kerjaan lo Min."  
JLEBBB

TRAKK  
PRANGG  
JEDERR

PRUTTT

Kalo denger suara potekan (?) itu suara hati gue yang hancur,potek,patah,broken dsb lah iya oh tapi yang terakhir itu kentut pasien sebelah fyi. omongan Jehop nyelek bray.. ampe ke ubun-ubun nyelek nya. ATITTT

"Udeh ah gue mau ke kelas dulu.. mo belajar"

"gaya lo belajar.. biasa ngorok aje dikelas"

Jehop keluar meninggalkan gue yang bergalau nista dikasur pasien.

NGROKKK  
NGROOKKK

"HEH TERONG BUSUK BERISIK NYAHO-_-"

"... nyam.. nyam"

Gue cuma bisa facepalm aje ngeliat dia. Ternyata dia Changmin sunbae. Sunbae ganteng tapi gantengan gue yang doyan makan. Gak nyangka tidur udah kek beruk abis anuan (?). oke gue mulai ambigu. Ah lo lo pada aja yang mikir ambigu *tunjuk yang baca*

"Gue keluar ajadah bosen bet disini."

SREKK

"JIMINNN LO GAK KENAPA-NAPA KAN?"

"JIMIN AKHIRNYA LO BANGUN JEHOP BILANG LO KEK ORANG MATI"

"JIMINNN AAAA JIMINNNN"

"JIMINNNN NAE YEOBO LO GAK PAPAKAN ?"

Gue makin kalap. Ganyangka banyak bet pens yang nungguin gue. Gue terhura –salah- terharu...

"MIN MIN CEPETAN KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG!"

Tiba-tiba gue denger Tehyung tereak make toa. Itu bocah idiot apa gimana padah dia Cuma kehalingan 5-6 orang tapi tereak make toa. Sometimes emang boyfriend nya Jehop rada miring ples sinting tapi ajaib.

Oh ngomong soal boyfriend.. gue kok ngerasa jones bet dah ye..

"KENAPA TUHAAANN KAU MEMBIARKAN PARK JIMIN YANG TAMVAN INI MENJOMBLOOOO KENAPAAAAA"

"Najis" tiba-tiba ada suara nista lewat.. itu suara Jungkook dedeknya Namjoon sunbae yang sekarang jadi pacarnya Seokjin sunbae... Jungkooknya yang pacar Seokjin bukan Namjoon nya.. kan Namjoon mau nembak Yoongi *ceileh*

Oh iya gue disuruh kelapangan. Ngapain ye ?

PSSTT  
PSTTT

Gue denger ada suara mencurigakan (?) dari belakang toilet.. Jiwa-jiwa detektif gue keluar neh.. berasa kek James Bond (?)

"Min Yoongi gue suka sama lo.. lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

Jirrr itu Namjoon sunbae sama Yoongi sunbae. Duh duh

"STOOOPPPP" –Jimin tereak

Namjoon sama Yoongi cengo. 'mungkin ini orang sakit jiwa' itu batinnya Namjoon

Jimin langsung ngacir ke toilet paling ujung..

'Kok kampret... lagi adegan eksien juga malah kebelet boker' –ini suara batin Jimin. Apanya yang lo sebut eksien Min:')

*Intip YoongiNamjoon bentar yukss cusssss*

"Err.. Yoongi gue.. gue.." Namjoon garuk-garuk pala.. ketombean kali apa kutuan? Entah hanya Namjoon dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Sori Njoon (?) gue..gue..gue..gue..gue"

1 Abad Kemudian...

Gak deng

"Sori Njoon (?).. gue..gue gak bisa nerima lo.. gue udah punya orang yang gue suka. Maaf banget ya Njoon (?) kita sahabatan aja" sadis mennnn ditolak... ditolak ditempat... SADISSHHHH

Namjoon udah mau tepar, tapi dia mikir diakan jentelmen gitu masa iya dia pingsan di depan gebetan.. eh bukan gebetan, tapi mantan gebetan *CLEBB*

_Baruu ku sadariiiii_

_Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangaaann uwwooooo (?)_

_Kau buat remukhh seluruh hatikuhhh uwooo (?)_

Backsound yang sangat greged...

CKLKK  
"lah.. kok Yoongi sunbae nya ilang?" itu Jimin yang baru keluar jamban..

"Min.. Min.." tiba-tiba muncul suara gaib (?)

"hah?"

"Itu tisu toilet nya masi nempel di pantat" *asli ngakak ngetiknya*

"Anjirrr" Jimin langsung ngibrit menuju tempat persinggahannya tadi alias jamban.

Mari kita tinggalkan Jimin yang sibuk dengan alam barunya yaitu... jamban.

-Taehyung side-

"Jimin mane dah-_-"

Oh ternyata Taehyung lagi nyariin Jimin. Iyalah dicariin si Jimin 2 jam kagak dateng-dateng. Teyung kan jadi cemazzz *eaa ingat jehop mu..*

PLUKK  
"HAIIIII"  
"ANJIR SETAN LO"  
CIAAATTT  
BRUK  
PLAK  
DUAAARRR

"Tae.. uhuk... gue Jehop"

"HAAA? JEHOP HYUNGGGGGG JANGAN MATIIII NTAR KALO HYUNG MATI TAE SAMA SAPE ? MASA AMA SI JIMIN OGAH AH NTAR DIGREPE-GREPE (?)" Tae... omonganmu ambigu :'D

"Ehem.. gue sih ogah grepe-grepe lo.. rata sih (?)" tiba-tiba Jimin dateng. Datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar *jelangkung dong*

"Oh ye.. ngapain tadi manggil ?"

"INI BANTUIN DULU NGAPA SI... BEBEP GUE UDAH MAU TEWAS INII AAAAAA ;A;" Taehyung tereak depan muka Jimin.. ampe tumveh-tumveh..

"Oh sini gue ketekin biar roh nya masuk lagi (?)"

"Kok kayak Jehop hyung lagi kesurupan Min-_-"

FYI gue beneran ngetekin Jehop sampe dia bangun.. abis itu kek nya dia insomnia eh salah talasemia eh salah juga amnesia.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hai Jimin.."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC LAGEEEH

A/N : HAIIIIII '-')/ ini lanjutttt buat yang nyuruh apdet nih nih *sodorin Jimin (?)* duh maaf banget kalo bahasanya kesannya maksa :'D hehe selamat menikmatiiiii.. aku seneng banget baca review kalian bikin mesem-mesem sendiri. maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu aku cintaaa kalian zemuahhh :****

REVIEW LAGI YAYAYAYAYAYAYA


	3. Chapter 3

SEBELUMNYA :

"Hai Jimin.."

"hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue Cuma bisa cengo.. itu Yoongi sunbae men.. YOONGI SUNBAE YAAMPUN..

BRUKK

"HEH PARK JIMIN KENAPA ELO IKUTAN PINGSAN JUGA!" itu Taehyung. Yoongi yang liat Jimin pingsan langsung kalap. Yaiyalah siapa yang gak bakal panik-_-

"YAKK! KIM SEOKJIN BANTUIN GUE SINI.." Yoongi tereak kearah Seokjin yang emang kebetulan lagi liwat. Entah emang kebetulan Yoongi yang untung apa emang Seokjin yang apes.

"WOYYYY KAI ITU ANGKATIN SI JEHOP. KESIAN TEYUNG NYA KAGAK KUAT.. KAN BADAN LU GEDE TUH KEK BABON" itu Yoongi emang niat banget ngehina.

"Bro... minta tolong kagak usah make ngehina gue." Kai langsung aje manggul Jehop kek karung beras. Teyung cengo tapi dia tetep ngebuntutin si Kai nyampe uks.

"EH JIN TOMANG JIMINNYA ANGKAT INI.. LU KIRA NGAPAIN GUE MINTA TOLONG SAMA LU PEA." Entah emang Yoongi rempong banget kali ini.

"IYE YOONGI IYE BANYAK BACOT AMAT DAH. EMANG JIMIN SAPE LU SIH? PACAR LU? AMPE REMPONG BGT DAH." Jin pun akhirnya murka. Seorang princess Jin murka.. Yoongi diem. Yoongi membatu. Yoongi membisu. Bukan..bukan gara-gara Jin ngamuk. Cuma yang ngiang-ngiang dikupingnya itu 'emang Jimin sape lu? Pacar lu?'

Terus satu hal yang ngeganjel di pala nye Yoongi. Soal Jin sama Teyung... tiba-tiba Yoongi kepikiran 'Jin itu telat puber ya? Teyung kecepetan pubernya?' batin Yoongi ngaco. Mungkin gara-gara suara mereka yang ga cocok ama muka (?)

Akhirnya Jimin dibawa ke UKS dengan diangkat sama prinses Jin. Eh prinses? -_-

2 Jam kemudian

"Eunggh" gue puyeng banget ini dah. Gue dimana? Gue siapa? Lo siapa? Kenapa gue.. gue kenapaaaahh ? Gak gue bukan amnesia itu Cuma ngetest doang.

"JIMIN AKHIRNYA LO SADAR! ;-;"

BRUKKK

Ini emang gue ngayal ato mimpi apa emang kenyataan.. YOONGI SUNBAE MELUK GUE DEMI APAPUN YOONGI SUNBAE MELUK GUE ASDFGHJKLKSDKJDFBK

"Min.. Jimin.. Helooo~~ Helawww~~" gue rasa ini mimpi.. Yoongi sunbae bukan anak alay kan? Gue langsung beranjak membuka mata *eaa. Yaiya sih bener yang meluk gue itu Yoongi tapi yang alay ternya si teyung wks.. pantesan suaranya beda yang ini abah-abah version tuh.

"Ape bang?" tanya gue sambil senyum-senyum geje yang kek nya si Teyung ampe eneg liatnya.

"Najis"

"Dih ada suara gaib dimane tuh?" gue celingukan sambil nyari-nyari suara gaib yang keknya gue kenal dengan sangat suara sape itu.

"Gue min gue ohok" Oh Jehop ye.. lah pen ngakak gue liat Jehop muka udeh kek kertas lecek yang diremek-remek (?)

"ANJIR MUKE LO UDEH KEK KECOA NGEPOT JELEK BANGET ETDAH HAHAHA"

"NGACA BRO EMANG SITU GANTENG? MUKA KEK KEROKAN DAKI AJE BELAGU"

"LU PADA DIEM AJA NAPE SI-_-" itu Yoongi sunbae yang tereak menggelegar. BTW doi betah bener meluk gue. Duh jadi pen gue karungin terus bawa pulang. Ntar langsung gue kawinin ditempat (?)

"err.. Yoongi hyung. Lo gamau lepasin Jimin?" ah si Teyung mah

BLUSH.

DUAR (?)

Muka Yoongi sunbae langsung merah merona kek cabe seger yang baru dipetik dari pohonnya (?)

"Ciye malu ciye.." –Jimin

"Apaan si" –Yoongi

PLETAK.

GUBRAK.

PRETT

"Eh copet salah copot mak copot" itu Jimin yang jatoh dari ranjang abis Yoongi gaplok jidatnya. Oh bedewe itu yang terakhir suara kentut nya (?) Teyung kawan. Dan Jimin masih latah sodara.

"Latah nya belom sembuh ternyata" –Jehop

"EH JIMIN YAK! ADUH MAAPIN GUE. GUE NABOK KENCENG BANGET YE?" Yoongi sunbae langsung aje bangunin gue.

'gapapa dah hari ini ditabok. Besok-besok gue mesti minta cium' itu batin Jimin yang ngarep kebangetan. Lah emang Yoongi mau cium-cium situ?

"Iya hyung gapape hyung gapape Jimin tegar hyung (?)" Yoongi sunbae langsung senyum sumringah ditempat. Gue langsung ikutan senyum yang lebar aje. Terus keknya dia pengen muntah ditempat (?)

"Hyung.. bedewe hyung sama Namjoon sunbae gimana?" gue nanya sambil was-was. Terus tiba-tiba kebelet pengen kentut. Aduh gue kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Gue.. gue.. gue.. gue.." gue nungguin aje terus sampe teyung balik lagi ke planetnya (?)

"Iya.. lo jawab apa Yoongi hyung?" gue kesel juga lama-lama.

"Gue nolak dia min."

BRUK..

"DEMI APA ? YAAMPUN HOP DIA NOLAK NAMJOON HOP YOONGI HYUNG MASIH JOMBLO"

"Ohok.. iye Min tapi liat dong Yoong sunbae jadi nungging gitu" gue nengok dengan slow motian. Terus gue liat Yoong hyung lagi nungging. Sebenernya kepalanya nyungsep ke kolong kasur.

"Saoloh Yoongi maapkan Jimin yang terlampau tamvan ini." Gue langsung aja bantuin Yonngi hyung buat duduk di ranjang pasien di UKS.

"Najis.. Dasar cabe-cabean sakit tau-_-"

Gue terpana sejenak #eaa Yoongi hyung manyunin bibirnya. Omegadhh imut bener dah.

"Yoongi hyung.. Jiminnya mikir mesum tuh. Ampe ngences" –Teyung

Gue langsung tersadar dari fantasi gue yang agak sedikit tapi sangat menjurus kearah anu (?)

"Udah gue mau pulang. Sekarang udah waktunya pulang." Yoongi hyung langsung lari. Sebenernya gue intip tadi dia sih agak-agak blushing gitu. Haaah surga dunia (?)

-dirumah Jimin-

"Mama! Jimin anak yang paling tamvan sejagad raya sudah kembali kerumah" mungkin mama Jimin langsung muntaber (?) denger anak nya berkata dengan tingkat kenarsisan maximal-_-

"Halo Jimin anak mama yang paling tamvan. Ini mama yang paling cantik sedunia menyambutmu dengan penuh kasih sayang" ternyata emak sama anak sama aje-_-

"Yasudah mama. Jimin mau kekamar dulu mau ganti baju biaar makin tamvan." Bisakah kalian menghentikan ini *author nangis darah (?)*

"Oh iye.. si Chanyeol tadi ngasih odol biar gigi gue makin cemerlang katanya. Gue coba ah" Jimin langsung aja ngambil odol yang ada di tasnya terus dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Pas dia lagi asik-asiknya gosok gigi..

"JIMINNNNN ADA TEMAN KAMU DATANG"

OHOK

OHOK

JIMIN KESELEK BUSA ODOLNYA. SIKAT GIGINYA GAMAU LEPAS DARI MULUTNYA.

"AIR OHOK AIR" dia langsung buka keran langsung nenggak (?) dari kerannya langsung.

"hoeek.. hoekk uhuk ueek (?)" –Jimin

"Itu suara apaan yang?" Jehop langsung masuk ke kamar Jimin sambil narik tangan Teyung. Teyung nya mesem-mesem gaje gitu kek anak embe yg dikelonin emak nya (?)

"MIN JIMIN LO KENAPE MIN? LO HAMIL? HAMIL ANAK SAPE MIN? SAOLOH GUE KIRA LO YANG NGEHAMILIN TERNYATA MALAHAN LU YANG HAMIL?" itu Jehop yang tereak sambil gedor-gedor kamar mandinya.

"Uhuk.. hoeek.. hoeek (?)" terdengar lagi bunyi astral yang pasti kalo kalian denger bakal berpikiran aneh (?)

"MIN BUKA MIN PERLU GUE PANGGILIN MAMAK LO APA AMBULANS APA TELPON RUMAH BERSALIN APA TUKANG GALI KUBUR?" ini Jehop makin lama makin ngaco.

"bukan pacar gue bukan pacar gue bukan pacar gue" –Teyung

CEKLEK

"ZOMBIEEEE" Teriak Teyung terus meluk Jehop. Yang dipeluk mah senyum-senyum aje kesenengan.

"Heh curut asem. Ini gue Jimin-_-" itu Jimin yang tampak seperti zombie. Mukanya pucet efek keselek busa odol (?)

"Lo kenape Min? Muka udah kek comberan depan rumah aje" jehop langsung duduk disebelahnya Jimin.

"Sembarangan.. gue keselek odol (?)"

Loading...

1

2

3

"BUAHAHAHA NAJIS KAGA ELIT BANGET KESELEK ODOL KAGA SEKALIAN KESELEK GOSOKAN GIGINYA" itu Teyung yang tiba-tiba ketawa kek orang ayan (?)

"Yeah.. sama gosokan giginya juga tadi" –Jimin

"AHAHAHAH KESELEK ODOL" tiba-tiba dateng suara gaib yang berasal dari jendela kamar Jimin. Mereka bertiga langsung nengok dengan slow motion. . .

"ANJIRRRRR MAMAKEEE" Jimin langsung nutup jendela terus ngacir kedalem kamar mandi. Mungkin kebelet boker lagi gara-gara adegan yang lumayan eksien kali ini :"D

TOK

TOK

Itu suara jendela Jimin yang diketok. Jehop langsung bukain jendelanya. Itu Yoongi yang nyebrang lewat balkon. Gak lah dia ga terbang lu kata si Yoongi punya elang-_- oihiya dia punya ituloh yang dibawah tapi bukan elang keknya. Perkutut *apa ini*

"MANE SI JIMIN ADUH GUE KEPINGIN NGETAWAIN NIH" emang jiwa nista ye si Yoongi. Cape-cape nyebrang balkon cuman buat ngetawain.

"Jimin.. dikamar mandi noh" Jehop langsung aja nunjukin kamar mandi yang ada ditengah kamar. Kok kamar mandi ada ditengah kamar? Biarlah hanya Jimin dan Tuhan yang tahu oh iya ditambah mamakenya Jimin.

BRAKKK

"JIMINN AHAHAH KESELEK ODOL HAHAH GOSOKAN GIGI HAHAHAHA" Yoongi langsung aja masuk kedalem kamar mandi Jimin yang lagi mewek sesegukan diatas toilet langsung bangun terkejut katanya mah (?)

BRAKK

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba ketutup. Yoongi masih asik aje ketawa kagak ngeh kalo dia dalem bahaya (?)

"Yoongi hyung.."' panggil Jimin dengan suara seksinya. Yoongi masih belom ngeh masih aje asik ketawa. Jagan-jangan dia punya gangguan jiwa

DUGHH

Jimin mojokin Yoongi ketembok. Ceileh jentelmen ceritanya *author disumpel* Yoongi langsung ngicep. Dia langsung diem.

"Udah selesai ngetawain gue nya?" Jimin nanya sambil natep Yoongi tajem. Setajam silet (?)

"U..udah Min u..dah" yoongi jawab sambil nunduk gitu.

"Lo tau hyung.. ada satu hal yang mau gue bilangin ke elu. Satu hal yang udah gue pendem daridulu satu hal yang bikin gue gamau jauh-jauh dari lo." Jimin udah mau nembak woy jimin mau nembakkkk *author tereak pake toa* *disumpel lagi*

"Gue sebenernya udah lama suka sama lo. Tapi lo terlalu sulit digapai." Kata Jimin terus dia natep mata Yoongi.

"Ehem Jim.. sebenernya gue lagi gak mau ganggu suasana beneran deh. Cuma gue agak eneg liat kolor lu yang ngegantung disamping pintu kamar mandi itu." Yoongi akhirnya bersuara. Jimin mau pingsan aja rasanya. Itu kolor kenapa harus ada disitu..

"So..sori hyung gue lupa." Jimin langsung senyum malu gitu sambil mindahin kolor nya yang berwarna ijo (?) ketempat cucian.

'kolor sialan kenapa lu ngegantung disitu sih' batin Jimin. Min itukan situ yang make-_-

"Oh iya Min.. sebenernya gue gak pernah lupa sama lo. Dari 3 tahun yang lalu gue selalu nungguin lo. Cuma lo nya gak peka-peka. Dasar bego !" Yoongi bilang sambil niat mau ngegeplak kepala Jimin. Anarkis sekali kamu nak (?)

"Jadi? Lo masih inget gue hyung? Ciyusan ? miapa?" Jimin mendadak alay. Yoongi makin eneg udah mah tadi disuguhin pemandangan kolor. Mau ditembak dikamar mandi. Calon pacarnya alay pula. Dosa apa Yoongi sama Tuhan...

"Gue serius Park Jimin. Bahkan gue masih simpen cincin bohongan yang lo kasih waktu itu gue pengen ngakak sebenernya. Kita waktu itu udah JHS cuma lo dengan gak modalnya ngasih gue cincin dari akar kangkung (?)" Yoongi ngomong lagi sambil nahan ketawa. Jimin mukanya udah merah aje.. nahan malu.

"Oke hyung.. sori waktu itu gue emang lagi gapunya duit jadi gue bikinin aja cincin gituan. Ganyang ku lo masih nyimpen itu. Jadi sekarang Min Yoongi mau gak lo jadi pacar gue?" tanya Jimin sambil keringet dingin.

CUPP

Yoongi nyium bibir Jimin. Jimin membeku ditempat. Cepat lempari dia kompor agar dia mencair *salah*

"Tentu.. ini yang gue tunggu dari 3 taun yang lalu." Yoongi ngomong sambil blushing gitu. Ceileh yang udah jadian ceileh min makasih dulu sama kolornya (?)

"DEMI APA YOONGI HYUNG KITA PACARAN SEKARANG SAOLOH GUE SENENG BENER DAH. LOP YU PUL YOONGI HYUNGGGG MWAH" Jimin langsung aja loncat-loncat kegirangan. Min remember min situ masih dikamar mandi. Ntar kalo jatoh malu-maluin kan.

"Yoongi hyung.."

"Yep?"

CHUU~

Yoongi langsung melotot. Jimin langsung nyamber bibir Yoongi seenaknya. Jimin langsung aja ngelumat pelan bibir Yoongi. Yoongi mah pasrah aja. Biar pun alay begini juga Jimin pacarnya sekarang.

Yoongi kek nya mulai nikmatin perlakuan Jimin. Jimin makin semangat dia meluk pinggang Yoongi terus dia jilat bibir Yoongi. Yoongi yang udah ngerti mau ngarah kemana langsung ngebuka sedikit mulutunya. Jimin langsung aja mengeksplor (?) mulut Yoongi dengan lidah nya.

"eunghh" Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir seksi kepunyaan Yoongi

"WTF PARK JIMIN KENAPA LO CIUMAN SAMA YOONGI HYUNG". Itu Jehop yang menerobos pintu kamar mandi kamar Jimin. Yoongi yang kaget langsung aje ngedorong si Jimin.

BRUKK

"Adaw.." Jimin akhirnya menubruk toilet dengan tidak elitnya. Yoongi langsung aja bantuin Jimin bangun. Duh ciyeee yang baru jadian.

"Kaliannn..." Jehop ngomong sambil senyum misterius.

"KALIAN JADIAN YA? WAAAH SELAMAT JANGAN LUPA PEJE NYA JIMIN YOONGI HYUNG" akhirnya Teyung yang nimpali omongan Hoseok. Yah Jimin hanya bisa meratapi nasi dompetnya esok hari. Tapi demi yayang Yoongi apasih yang engaak (?) hahahaha.

"Eh Yoongi hyung. Kok lo bisa kesini sih?" tanya Teyung.

"Gue.. tadi lewat balkon asli iseng doang.. eh nyampe sini malah ditembak.. dikamar mandi pula.." Yoongi ngomong sambil malu-malu embe (?) sambil kesel juga. Pikirnya mah si Jimin kagak bisa romantis apa ya nembak di kamar mandi.

"Loh emang rumah lo disana?" tanya Jehop. Yoongi ngangguk..

"Tapi baru 2 hari ajasih. Soalnya kan dulu rumah gue di samping sekolah"

Jehop kek nya rada eneg juga. Si Jimin tetanggaan sama Yoongi sunbae tapi kagak ngeh sama sekali. Emang bego gak ketulugan Jimin.

Haaah yasudahlah yang penting Yoonginya udah pacaran sama Jimin. Jadi habislah cerita kali ini yeeeaaaaaah (?)

TAMAT QAQA :3

A/N : ANYONGGGG ! AUTHOR UNYU KEMBALI MEMBAWA CHAPTER 3 SEKALIGUS ENDING NYA. MAAPIN YA KAKA DEDEK KAREN AUTHOR BARU BISA APDET SEKARANG MAKLUM BARU ABIS UN WKWK MAAP KALO BAHASA MAKSA.

OIYA AUTHOR MAU CURHAT EAA/? KO YANG REVIEW NYA SEDIKIT SIH KAQ.. AKUKAN UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK NGURAS OTAK SAMPE OTAKNYA JADI JUS *GAKDENG* BUAT BIKIN CH 2 KEMAREN EH KALIANNYA BEGITU. KITATI AH AKUMAH :') TAPI GAPAPA SEMOGA AJA ENDINGNYA BIKIN KALIAN PUAS YA TERUS REVIEW YANG BANYAK. AKU KASIH BOCORAN AKU LAGI BIKIN FF LAGI PAIRINGNYA VHOPE AYO YG VHOPE SHIPPER ANGKAT KAKINYA (?) TERUS GENRE NYA ROMENS GITU DAH POKONYA HAHAH OIYA NANTI AKU BALESIN REVIEW SEKALIAN YA.. NTAR DITAMBAH SATU CHAPTER BUAT BALESIN REVIEW \

TERIMAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA. BUAT KALI YANG UDAH NGEGUJEG-GUJEG (?) AKU BUAT APDET. NIH AKU APDET NIHHHHHH

Dadadah saranghaeyo mwah :*


End file.
